Second shootout/train pursuit
Here's how the second shootout and the train pursuit goes in The Silver Streak and Daylight Special. trains soon are approaching their next stop Trixie: After this stop, we'll search the trains for the gold. police soon arrive at the station and they wait for the trains Zoe Trent: There they are. trains pull in Officer Drake: Get ready. Nyx: They're stopping! trains stop Officer #1: Okay sir, as the passenger come and go, we'll keep an eye out for our targets. Officer Drake: And put handcuffs around them. the Daylight Special Blackie: There's the police. Spongebob: And the pets and the foals are with them! Cadance: Skyla! Thank goodness! Blackie: I'm gonna go out and try to talk to them. Stay here. Blackie steps out fo the train and starts to head for them the Silver Streak Sonata Dusk: in We got trouble! Adagio Dazzling: What trouble? Sonata Dusk: The police are here! Sunset Shimmer: Drats, those foals and pets snitched on us! Aria Blaze: Guess, we'll just have to fight our way out. cock their Lugers Officer Drake: out his Ithaca 37 shotgun and cocks it Sunset steps out of the coach Officer Drake: Hold it right there, Shimmer! Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! Officer Drake: fires Come on! Get those freaks! Sunil Nevla: Quick! Head behind that bench! foals and pets hide behind a bench Officers get behind some objects for cover Arai Blaze: They're getting abjects. Adagio Dazzling: Okay, we'll make a distraction. Trixie: We'll cover from the front of the train. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, and get those 2 idiots to cover with us. then see Blackie sneaking towards the foals and pets and Sunset head up to the engine and start firing like crazy, as Snips and Snails join them is getting closer to them Sonata Dusk: a window in their coach suite and covers fire from it Dazzling and Aria get near the baggage car and cover fire from there Blackie: Skyla's shoulder Skyla: GAH!! back Blackie! Blackie: Here you are, where've you been? Nyx: Long story. Blackie: What happend? Zeñorita: We searched for the gold in the Silver Streak's baggage car and we didn't find the gold in it. Blackie: Then it must be in the Daylight Special's baggage car. Snowdrop: Yes. Blackie: You guys get on the Silver Streak, me and Sponge will take care of the rest. fight countinues Blackie: back into the Daylight Special as Spongebob comes up Spongebob: What's the plan? Blackie: We've got to get this train moving. You head for the cab, I'll get my guns. Spongebob: Okay. races for the Daylight engine as Blackie heads back to his coach suite outside Zoe Trent: Where are they? Human Pinkie: Guys! Zoe Trent: yelps Please don't scare us like that! Human Pinkie: Sorry. Human Rainbow: What's going on? Sykla: Long story, but we need to get on the Silver Streak to do something. Can you help us out? Human Applejack: You got it! gun fire continues Spongbob: up into SP 4449 Daylight's cab There they are! then climbs into the cab from the back door (in front of the tender) Blackie: Sponge, get this train started! Spongebob: Right! in the driver seat and takes off the brakes Officer Drake: his last shot in his shotgun Reloading! cover behind a ticket booth and starts reloading his shotgun the Daylight Special starts moving Yuna: Hey, what.. what's going on? Raj: What was that? Clam: out window Train moving! Yuna; alook aswell It is moving! train slowly starts to pull out of the station Daring Do: Who the hay is driving this train?! Blackie: Okay, just start out slowly and then open the regulator to 50% when we pull out. Spongebob: Got it. Blackie: to put fresh clips in his guns Trixie: back Uh, guys? Sunset Shimmer: They're stealing the train! Adagio Dazzling: NO! We can't let them take our gold! Sunset Shimmer: Snips and Snails You 2 keep firing, we've got a train to catch! they continue firing, Trixie, Sunset, Adagio, and Aria get into the cab of the engine Assistant engineer: Hey, you don't belong in here! Sunset Shimmer: Wrong! him in the head with her left foot Trixie: the Engineer out cold Adagio Dazzling: up the train train starts to move slowly Zoe Trent: Hey! They're stealing the Silver Streak! Pepper Clark: We've gotta jump on it now! and Snails notice the train mving and they run for the engine but as they do, an officer with an M16 shoots Snails in his leg Snails: AAH! down Snips: Buddy! him up slowly make their way to the cab ladder Officer Drake: Hold your fire! and Snails start climbing up the cab ladder Minka Mark: Come on! into one of the coaches others run along side the coaches and they jump on board just before the coaches pull out of the station Snips: below the cab door Sunset! Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: on Snips' hands Snips: Ow! 2 falls off and tumble on the hillside next to the track police all pursue the train Skyla: Come on, to the engine! rush down the coaches Daylight Special races forward down the line but the Silver Streak is slowly catching up Blackie: Kyle Reese Faster! Drive Faster! Aria Blaze: Get them! Adagio Dazzling: Give it more power, I'm going out. the front door Sunset Shimmer: the throttle to notch 7 Spongebob: There's a switch coming up! Blackie: Good to know. his M1911 pistol Adagio Dazzling: now leaning out of the nose door of the engine and she's about to grab the Daylight Special's brake coach as the Daylight Special goes over the switch, Blackie shoots the switch lever which switches the Silver Streak on the other line. Adagio Dazzling: WHOA!! Blackie: Well, that's one way of keeping some jerks away from your train. Ha! HA! a police chopper flies overhead Sunset Shimmer: out the side door and fires Aria Blaze: Adagio, get back in here! Police are flyin' above us! her foot off the dead man's petal Sunset Shimmer: Keep your foot on that petal! Aria Blaze: OKAY!! the petal Trixie: Doh! I'll take care of that! leans dwn and starts welding the petal to the floor with her magic Adagio Dazzling: Susnet in shooting at the chopper in the coaches Sonata Dusk: one of the dining cars Perfect. breaks another window and moves the table over and fires the foals, pets, and Human Mane 5 enter Sonata Dusk: Hey! at them Human Rarity: Get down! take cover under some of the other tables Penny Ling: up and grabs a serving dish Yah! the dish alike a frisbee Sonata Dusk: hit in the head with the dish DAAH!! Human Applejack: her coachgun Sonata Dusk: in the chest AAH! down, dead Human Rainbow: Nice throw, Penny Ling. Penny Ling: Um, thanks? Aria Blaze: about to shoot Penny Ling, when ???: I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that, Aria. turns around and shows that it is Brian reaching his lightsaber Aria Blaze: Greetings Snoopy! her lightsaber Brian: his (from SW: THFU)" starts playing 2 begin clashing in diffrent angles Skyla: the duel Look over there! turns and sees Brian and Aria's duel Human Pinkie: It's Brian! other girls continue shooting at the choppers and pursuing police Trixie: a toolbox on the petal That'll do it. train goes faster Officer Drake: Just have to get one clear shot. SP 4449 Daylight Blackie: We need to take those gals out! Spongebob: But how? Blackie: I've got an idea, if I can get onto the tender and fire from there, I might give Officer Drake a chance to get them. Spongebob: Okay! Blackie: to get onto the tender girls continue their fire then gets onto the tender and grabs his M14 and cocks it Blackie: Slow her down just a bit! Spongebob: puts on the brakes train is now pararel with the Sliver Streak Blackie: Oh, man! This is getting bad. Gotta make this shot! at the girls Get ya. fires Trixie: Whoa! Blackie: fires and Aria continue their duel, but the siren pins Brian Aria Blaze: Now I'll destroy Snoopy, once and for all! Brian: his eyes and turns away and prepares for the worst Blackie's shot hits Aria in the head Aria Blaze: UH!! down dead Brian: his eyes Adagio Dazzling: What in the?! Officer Drake: and then fires his Auto 9 pistol at them shots hits Trixie in the right leg Trixie: AAH!! ''' Officer Drake: and hits Sunset in her left leg Sunset Shimmer: '''GRAH!! Officer Drake: and hits Adagio in both of her legs Adagio Dazling: AH!! 3 fall to their knees and try to fire again, but Officer Drake fires again. And the shots hit them in their chests, causing them to drop their Lugers. As they are now halfway out of the engine cabin horn look and see an oncoming frieght train Trixie: gasps train is getting closer and closer Sunset Shimmer: Oh, no! Adagio Dazling: NO!!! they are decapitated by the train (not shown on screen) Human Rarity: Oh, goodness! Zoe Trent: Oh, geez! Skyla: What happened? Human Fluttershy: Don't look! Don't Look! frieght train races by the Silver Streak Blackie: Uh oh. Spongebob: What do you mean, "Uh oh?" Blackie: No one's driving the Silver Streak! SpongeBob: Oh no! Officer Drake: the other officers Alright, get the station on the radio. Tell them they've got a runaway train! Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes